All Things Bright and Beautiful
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: I got inspired by the Owl City album, but these aren't songfics. Three short drabbles. checkmateshipping, soulsilvershipping, and soulfulheartshipping.


**Welcome! I welcome you to a collection of three shipping drabbles.**

**Shippings: Checkmate, SoulSilver, and Soulfulheart.**

**I know this is short, but I like it. It's simple, and I feel like it. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Checkmateshipping**

**Blind**

Me? I, Hilda Touko Blanco, have never considered myself perfect. And why should I? I know perfectly well I'm not. Do I wish I were? No. The world would be much more insipid than what it's already become. Now, if we're talking about my flaws, boy do I have many.

Him? Cheren? Does **he **have flaws? YES. Many. Although he could almost be perfect if it weren't for his constant... stubbornness? No, that's not it. Blindness. That's the word. He was blind about power long ago, but that's been said and done. No more of that nonsense. The only thing he's still blind about, well, how do I put it?

It's love.

* * *

**SoulSilverShipping**

**Locked Out of Heaven**

His silver orbs stared at her happiness. He stared from afar how she received a flower from her pesky childhood friend. The steaming redhead felt a stab in his heart. What was it? It felt like a deep jab. Like, a powerful Poison Sting from the most powerful poison-type.

Could it be...jealousy? He grunted. _Never._ Standing from his post, he began walking away.

Silver left in utter defeat and angst. He could do nothing. He's been locked out of...heaven? If it could even be called such when that troublesome brunette used to chase him around. He was a fool for playing hard to get. Even more foolish for playing that in the denial phase. He still denied it, but it was true. He _loved _her. But guess what? She's gone now.

He's been locked out of heaven. For too long now. It's been six months since their last battle, after she defeated the Johto league and became champion. It's been six months of queer non-pestering for Silver, strange no-squeals, and utterly painful hours of "unknown" mourning.

Yeah, six months. He's been locked out for too long. He should probably leave.

But the idea of leaving the girl who already forgot him was...conflicting. So he didn't. He stayed.

But what he didn't know, was that she'd been locked out too. But she was stubborn. Which is why she hid it better than the master of masking emotions.

* * *

**SoulfulHeartShipping**

**Vanilla**

The cold pierced Lyra's cheeks like sharp knives, reddening them as the last heat resort. She huffed and stared at the black head in front of her. How could he be so strong? It made her stomach toss and turn in a knot. She felt intimidated and a crush at the same time.

"..." He stared at her with eyes so deep and bottomless they looked through one's self.

Lyra blushed. Smirking, she threw him the prize money he'd earned from her, he stooped to pick it up, and then he was startled to see her face inches from his.

"You know, I don't know why I even bothered, but I brought you something," she said.

His crimson eyes widened in confusion as she rummaged through her yellow bag.

"Aha!" she exclaimed taking out a long, thick, red and silver striped scarf. Fearlessly, the brunette wrapped the scarf around his neck three times, covering him warmly and perfectly.

Taking a step back, she smiled. "I know you might as well be used to this exasperating cold, but I still couldn't fight the urge of knitting it."

Stepping to his side, she closed her eyes and pecked his cheek.

Jumping down the rocky platform, she called out her Ho-Oh.

"Just so you know, I'll be returning tomorrow at the same time for the same thing as usual. Although I also wonder myself why I bother to do so as well."

"..." He still widened his eyes at this surprise. He felt the scarf with two fingers. So soft...

Lyra sighed and hopped on the legendary's back. "I don't know why I still bother..."

Once gone, Red felt the scarlet scarf once again. He closed his eyes. It smelled sweet like vanilla.

In the skies, Lyra touched her lips with her fingers.

He tasted like vanilla.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I least like writing the checkmateshipping once, and had so much fun with the soulfulheartshipping one. The soulsilver one...it was neutral. I'm not a fan of drama/tragedy, not even if I write it myself. But meh, I felt like it.**


End file.
